


Warning: Do Not Touch

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Amputation, Character Death, Community: bloodyvalentine, Community: kink_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Ugly Sweaters, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol Park calls him "beautiful, perfect, Junmyeon". (AU/Fusion with "Welcome to Night Vale")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning: Do Not Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanyeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeol/gifts).



> Written for "amputation" for bloody bingo, "dirty talk" for kink bingo and "au: fusion" for trope bingo.
> 
> But mostly written for kitten. I would never touch Suho. <3

Junmyeon first hears Chanyeol Park's voice in a rental car with a dufflebag containing all his personal possessions between his legs and a keyboard wedged under his elbows as he tries to drive as close to the speed limit as possible without jolting any of the very sensitive equipment that takes up every other possible square inch of the car. 

The radio crackles into static without Junmyeon's direct intervention as his car travels the straight deserted road that a map he had consulted three hours prior had told him would take him where he wants to go. Radio static becomes a voice addressing something that is either an editorial about the dangers of driving under the influence of hallucinogens or possibly local traffic reportage, before the voice turns to a press release about an attractive stranger come to town.

Junmyeon swerves on the road that night, when he hears his own name caressed by Chanyeol Park's voice. For in the world he'd come from, Junmyeon had been intensely unremarkable, the effacing student, the quiet, efficient TA. It had taken him seven years to be awarded his doctorate and then, lightning striking twice, he'd been awarded a research grant to study the most scientifically interesting township in the country. 

Beautiful, perfect, Junmyeon, Chanyeol Park calls him. Shivering with the intimacy of his name on the lips of a man he's never seen, Junmyeon swerves on the road into oncoming traffic. 

But the car is only a ghost car, and so Junmyeon survives to listen to the radio for another night.

\---

Some weeks later, Junmyeon visits a boutique in the center of Night Vale to buy new clothes. His tendency to drop his clothes where he undresses in combination with the grit and harsh desert winds around the township is very hard on clothing, and he'd not brought very much with him, either.

That night, he turns on the radio in a new sweater that Yixing, the sales assistant who had helped him make his selection, had assured him was very dapper as he had smoothed his palm across Junmyeon's back.

After The Weather, Junmyeon listens to Chanyeol Park make a public service announcement to rail against the indefensible ugliness of Junmyeon's sweater, the wickedness of the red accents, the criminality of that particular shade of cream, the biliousness of the blue. He listens to Chanyeol Park rail down curses upon Yixing, the helpful sales assistant, for daring to dress Junmyeon in so hideous a sweater. For touching his beautiful, perfect, Junmyeon.

Yet later that night, Junmyeon touches the sweater where it clings to the shape of his abdomen, the wool soft under his palms, Chanyeol's broadcast spliced in a loop that he plays through his headphones.

_"My ... Junmyeon... My ..."_

The next time Junmyeon goes to buy a sweater, he discovers that Yixing seems to no longer work at that boutique. 

"Yixing? I've never heard of him," says the boy whose name badge reads: "Jongin" and who darts back three steps if Junmyeon so much as looks in his direction.

\---

They keep all records on audio tape to get around the township's restrictions on writing utensils. Scientist Huang - their summer work experience placement, very friendly - had been very flexible even before he'd shown up to work with one right hand fewer than he'd had the night before. When he doesn't show up at all one morning, Junmyeon looks at the radio, turned harmlessly to local bird song, and sets aside the entire day to re-write (so to speak, on audio tape) the laboratory handbook from scratch to better reflect research conditions in the field. 

At the laboratory meeting on Friday, he stresses to the entire lab that proper procedure demands gloves to be worn at all times, that they place anything he requests on a nearby flat surface (if necessary the floor), and that they are to keep a properly professional distance from the Primary Investigator (Junmyeon) at all times. 

A week or so later, Junmyeon listens to Chanyeol Park read out a press release from the Sheriff's secret police commending the public spiritedness of _his_ Junmyeon as all communication between him and his scientists now took place no quieter than shouting. 

They still lose scientists after that point, though at a lower attrition rate than NVCR loses interns, but that is the last time they are completely unable to recover a body. 

\---

Junmyeon does his science. Chanyeol Park does radio broadcasts. Occasionally, when the opportunity of a catastrophe arises, Junmyeon visits Chanyeol Park in his recording booth, and the fortnights, the months, pass. 

Junmyeon moves through Night Vale untouched. Against his skin, there is only the whisper of his own clothes, the chill of the night air, the sand that gets into everything, especially the places where his skin is more tender and the sand so very uncomfortable.

At night, there is Chanyeol Park's voice on his radio, and Junmyeon's own hands on his sweaters, tracing their eldritch and arcane woven symbolism. It's a game that he plays with himself. He only slides his hands up under the sweater when he hears Chanyeol Park say his name. At night, Junmyeon's scientists keep an especially professional distance.

On a night in November, Junmyeon is listening to Chanyeol Park make a bulletin about a fugitive from the law. He states that Intern Sehun has just handed him a picture of the fugitive and the noise that Chanyeol Park makes is one that will have Junmyeon clicking on the Audacity icon on his desktop after the broadcast - at least until Chanyeol Park starts describing the ridiculously tall dragon, the piercing gaze of each of his five faces, each answering to a different name. 

"Anyone's eyes can look piercing with enough eyeliner," Junmyeon shouts, as he gets up off the daybed in the corner of the laboratory, pulling up his trousers and smoothing down his sweater over the waistband. His hands are shaking as they apply thick strokes of black eyeliner from one of the tubes in his labcoat pocket. 

Scientist Byun Baekhyun cackles at his first two attempts and then can't help himself, reaching forward with make-up wipes and a surer (hot! hot!) hand to correct Junmyeon's attempts. He knows that he shouldn't let Scientist Byun help him, but Junmyeon needs too desperately to ensure that Kris Wu does not have Chanyeol Park's vote in any mayoral election, however hypothetical. The laboratory will miss the sort of initiative that had pointed out that eyeliner had not yet been banned as a writing implement.

As he drives to the station, on the radio, The Weather is playing. He rolls into the driveway just as Chanyeol Park exits the station.

Junmyeon thinks: "Can I offer you a lift?" but what he says is: "Where do you live?"

He thinks: "I've trained myself to orgasm when I hear you say my name," but what he says is: "Can I call you Chanyeol?"

"Yes," Chanyeol says, and his voice echoes in the confines of Junmyeon's car in a different way than when he's on the radio. He reaches across the gear shift to touch (touch! touch!) Junmyeon's thigh, and then stops, staring down at his face. 

"Someone did your eyeliner for you," he asks, voice soft. "Didn't they, Junmyeon?"

(At this, Junmyeon does not swerve into traffic, but only because the car is not yet in motion.)

\---

The night sky is a void over Night Vale, the stars scattered like light trying to escape from the heavy pile of plushest velvet. Velvet like Chanyeol's voice, which sounds better in person in some way that Junmyeon has yet to distinguish, but he is recording their first date for a possible side article. 

Chanyeol had been so shyly pleased to bleed on the dotted line of Junmyeon's individual consent form, in addition to the sheaf of documents that Junmyeon had procured from City Council - everything necessary for a first date, and some that were optional and optimistic, but, Junmyeon had discovered as he watched Chanyeol cut the pad of his index finger again and again, not unwelcome.

And now, Chanyeol is offering Junmyeon a soft meat corsage.

Junmyeon has not made Chanyeol a corresponding gift, but he is a man of science, not of the arts like Chanyeol is. (And what sort of embellishment could he have made with a dragon's tongues? A braided sash?)

He can feel every brush of Chanyeol's fingers against his chest as Chanyeol settles the corsage into place, having worn only a collared shirt in keeping with the first date, best impressions mandate. Only his foresight of bracing his body against the railing of Chanyeol's porch keeps him standing.

"They're so... so..."

As corsages go, it is more like a breastplate. Scientist Byun had had such pretty hands.

Junmyeon's doctorate is in Physics, but he can remember enough from undergraduate biology classes to appreciate the succulence of the fingers and palms that are pinned (somehow, he'd investigate later) onto the card. Their skin is whole, with a slight shine to them, and they smell overwhelmingly of honey. 

"So... well-preserved," Junmyeon says, in astonishment. "I can't wait to figure out how you did it!" 

Chanyeol flushes, and he reaches out to grab Junmyeon's wrist. He strokes over Junmyeon's completely unremarkable hand, each finger in turn and then the soft, fleshy webbing between each finger. He presses his thumb into the skin over the tendons in the back of Junmyeon's palm, feeling the skin move over them, and then he raises Junmyeon's hand, and places it over his own throat.

"I want you to know that I'm not the sort of guy who lets just anyone play with his heart on a first date," Chanyeol says. 

Junmyeon can hear every syllable vibrate from Chanyeol's throat through his hand all the way down to his cock.

"But you're not just anyone," Chanyeol says, grinning. "Are you, my beautiful, perfect, Junmyeon?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment/subscribe @ [my LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/370155.html) or [my DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/244137.html).


End file.
